1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming system for display fishing game images and a display control method.
2. Description of Related Art
A gaming system displaying fishing game images has been known. In such a known gaming system, a game image showing a fishline with a fishhook (e.g., a lure) and fish is displayed on a display, and an image showing that the fish is hooked by the fishhook on the fishline is displayed when a predetermined condition is satisfied. Thereafter, either an image indicating the success in the fishing or an image indicating the success in the fishing is displayed.
In the gaming system above, it is important to display a game image of fishing that induces the player to feel as if he/she is actually playing fishing, to enhance the excitement of the fishing game.